Noël chez les Winchester
by Gibi
Summary: Un Noël chez les Winchester.


NOEL CHEZ LES WINCHESTER : MARY.

_24 décembre 1978, Lawrence, Kansas_.

Mary Winchester était assise à la table de la cuisine, incapable de retenir ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Rien n'allait. John l'avait prévenu qu'il avait un dépannage urgent à faire, et qu'il rentrerait que tard. Mary avait voulu mettre ce temps à profit pour se préparer et se pouponner, oubliant la dinde dans le four. Puis, elle avait l'air d'une grosse vache, pensa-t-elle. John allait la détester. Elle avait tout raté, elle qui voulait que ce dernier noël, juste tout les deux, soit parfait !

"Ta maman est vraiment nulle, Diane" hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sanglots, en sentant le bébé bouger dans son ventre. Mary était sur qu'elle attendait une petite fille.

Elle essuya ses larmes et se moucha. Peut-être restait-il quelque chose dans le frigidaire qui ferait l'affaire. Mais la future mère fut encore plus dépitée. Elle referma la porte, et pendant quelques secondes, se remémora ses Noëls d'enfant. Sa mère faisait si bien la cuisine, les odeurs du sapin et des plats qui embaumaient toute la maison, les cadeaux sous l'arbre de Noël, la famille réuni… l'esprit de Noël. La maison lui sembla bien vide et bien triste et froide. Non, elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre, elle voulait que ce réveillon soit parfait et il le serait !

Mary s'emmitoufla dans son manteau et brava le froid jusqu'à l'épicerie. Elle soupira en pénétrant dans le petit magasin, chaleureux, heureuse de voir qu'il était encore ouvert. Elle fit rapidement le tour, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire. Elle n'avait plus le temps pour une dinde, ni même pour un plat au four. John lui avait promis être là pour minuit, c'est-à-dire dans moins de deux heures, s'affola-t-elle.

"Besoin d'aide ?" lui proposa la vendeuse.

Mary la dévisagea pour la première fois. Elle n'arriva pas à lui donner d'âge, mais son sourire bienveillant aida Mary à se détendre.

"Je… Je voudrais quelque chose pour le repas de Noël" expliqua Mary, rapidement, ayant un peu honte de se retrouver là, à quelques heures de cette fête si importante.

"Malheureusement, je n'ai plus grands choses."

Mary sentit les larmes monter à nouveau. Tout allait à vau-l'eau. Qu'elle épouse elle faisait ?

"Hé, hé… non, ne pleurez pas…. Il doit sûrement me rester quelque chose dans l'arrière boutique."

Mary suivit la vendeuse dans la pièce de derrière. La femme monta sur un escabeau et commença à explorer les étagères.

"C'est pour quand… le bébé ?" demanda-t-elle, sur le ton de la conversation.

"Pour la mi-janvier" répondit Mary, retrouvant le sourire. Parler de son futur enfant lui procurait toujours se sentiment de joie. Elle se sentait heureuse depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle attendait son premier enfant. John et elle n'avaient pas prévu d'en avoir un si rapidement, mais le destin leur avait forcé la main.

"Et vous voulez quoi ?"

"Une petite fille… j'aimerais une petite fille" continua Mary, en caressant son ventre proéminant.

"Ho ! J'ai une boîte de salade de fruit… et là, une boîte de petits poids, et il doit me rester une part de dinde toute prête. Vous pouvez la faire réchauffer avec les petits poids. C'est peut-être pas un repas de Noël conventionnelle, mais il doit bien me rester quelques bougies" dit enfin la vendeuse en re-descendant, les bras pleins.

Mary attendit un peu à la caisse, puis la commerçante revient avec un paquet tout fait.

"Vous allez voir, ce sera sûrement un de ces Noël dont vous vous souviendrez longtemps."

Mary éclata de rire, elle allait sûrement s'en souvenir ! La vendeuse porta le sachet pour Mary jusqu'à la porte, puis au moment où Mary allait franchir la porte, elle l'arrêta.

"Je peux ?" demanda-t-elle, d'une voix incertaine, en tendant une main vers le ventre de Mary.

La future mère hocha de la tête. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui demandait. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir lorsqu'elle sentit l'inconnu poser sa main.

"Vous savez, les garçons… En tout cas, cet enfant… cet enfant sera un battant" dit-elle avec une tonalité étrange, avant d'ajouter "profitez bien de votre famille."

Mary la regarda dans les yeux, puis ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle entendait pas là, la remercia avant de partir préparer son repas. Juste à ce moment, il se mit à neiger, doucement. Un vrai Noël, pensa-t-elle.

Elle ne vit pas toutes les lumières du magasin s'éteindre derrière elle, elle ne vit pas non plus la femme qui l'avait reçue qui l'observait derrière la vitre.

"Parfois, notre destin ne nous appartient pas" murmura-t-elle. "Profitez bien de ces moments, profitez-en bien, car vos Noël sont comptés", ses yeux prenant une couleur jaune maléfique.

* * *

N/A : chapitre 2 mercredi ! Et joyeux Noël ! 


End file.
